golpes
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: los latinos empiezan a preocuparse cuando Manuel comienza a aparecer con moretones y heridas por todo su cuerpo, lo peor es que coincide con la serie de peleas que esta teniendo con Argentina ¿Será que Martín es el responsable de sus golpes?


lo tenia "archivado" hace meses y de repente me acordé que existía, sigo con la sensación que termina un poco rápido pero ya qué... espero les guste w

(Los personajes de latin hetalia no me pertenecen y todo eso...)

**By Iris**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**GOLPES**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Manu… -No lo soportaba, quería saber qué paso- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –El moreno pareció incomodarse y subió el cuello de su chaqueta para ocultar algunos moretones.

Me caí… -Eso no era convincente en la mente del peruano: "Escuche que Manuel y Martín se habían peleado" Recordó que le había dicho Catalina, y Francisco se encargó de confirmárselo. ¿Qué tan probable sería eso? Martín adoraba a Manu, y aunque a veces se portaban como perro y gato no creía al rubio capaz de dejar así al chileno.

Bueno pe… -Recargó la cara en sus manos mirando directamente al muchacho- Dime ¿Por qué se pelearon esta vez? –Notó de inmediato el nerviosismo en el rostro de su hermano.

N-no, por nada –El sureño rápidamente guardó sus cosas en el maletín que traía y se levantó- Ya me tengo que ir, estaba rica la comida Migue, chao –Se despidió con la mano y huyó de la casa del andino.

Esa fue la primera de tantas. A las dos semanas los moretones ya no estaban pero apareció con un parche en su mejilla y una herida en el labio; coincidentemente se decía que habían tenido otra pelea.

Por lo menos esta vez Perú compartía su preocupación con alguien más.

¿Voce cree que deberíamos preocuparnos?

No sé, y no me atrevo a preguntarle

Bem, quizás solo sea casualidad…

Aun así los dos miraron preocupados al chileno y sus temores se incrementaron cuando este bajo la cabeza al pasar Martín.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Esto es demasiado para ser casualidad… ¡Ah! ¡No sé qué pensar! –Miguel tiró de su cabello con desesperación.

Aún así no puedo creerlo de Martin, sobre todo si se trata de Manu –Comentó el mellizo del norte.

¿Manuel no te ha dicho nada Francisco? –Itzel no estaba tan convencida como su hermano, pero igualmente mantenía la calma.

Cambia el tema cada vez que le pregunto sobre sus discusiones

¿Qué dijo el chavo que fue esta vez?

Según él, se tropezó cuando bajaba la escalera

Eu les digo que es una excusa barata

Calmate Luciano, vos ya queres golpear a Martín y ni siquiera sabés si es su culpa

Eu lo sé –Brasil ya estaba convencido, ver por sexta vez a Chile de ese modo en menos de tres meses y a sabiendas de lo conflictiva que estaba volviéndose la relación de esos dos eran pruebas suficientes para volarle los dientes al idiota de Argentina.

No te precipites, puede no ser lo que pensamos –A pesar de lo que decía, Francisco tampoco encontraba otra explicación a los moretones y el yeso en los brazos de su amigo, pero también creía que si pasara algo como eso Manuel sería capaz de decirlo ¿O no?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¡Sabemos que algo está pasando aquí Manuel! ¡No lo niegues más pe! –Miguel, Francisco, Pedro y Luciano habían llegado al hogar del chileno para hacerlo hablar.

¡¿Pasando qué weones? ¡Están viendo mucha tele, eso es lo que pasa!

Te ayudaremos en lo que sea Manu, pero tienes que decirnos lo que sucede

¡Si no pasa na'a Pancho! ¡Dejen de webiarme!

¿Por qué tú y el cabrón de Martín no se han hablado en toda la semana?

E-eso… -Notaron la cara tensa del joven y sus ojos repentinamente humedecidos- N-no se metan donde no los llaman ¡Ya váyanse de mi casa! –Comenzó a empujarlos a todos hacia la puerta con una increíble fuerza a pesar de su mano dislocada.

¡Voce no tiene que cubrirlo, él no se lo merece!

¡¿Defender a quién? ¡Están locos! ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡No necesito más problemas!

¡Podemos ayudarte cojudo, deja de ser tan orgulloso!

¡Ya cállate Miguel! –Con un último empujón los saco a todos y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

No lograron que el chileno contara lo que sucedía, pero no fue necesario para convencerse de lo que para ellos era obvio, aunque no pudieron y tampoco se atrevieron a hacer algo hasta unos días después.

Manuel no es de los que hablan mucho, eso es sabido por todos, pero ahora parecía una cascara sin alma con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Manu… Manuel por favor, no nos gusta verte así –Miguel sentía que estallaría en llanto en cualquier momento. Un cambio así solo significaba que algo muy malo estaba pasándole a su hermano.

Cuéntanos qué está pasando, carnal

Chile estaba quieto en la silla mirando hacia el frente con su cabello más desordenado de lo habitual gracias a las vendas que rodeaban su frente.

¡¿Quién necesita explicaciones? ¡Hay que matar al maldito! –Julio le quito las palabras de la boca a Luciano, ellos solo querían salir y atrapar al argentino para que rindiera cuentas.

¡Quietos ustedes dos, boludos! –Sebastián quería mantener la calma, pero como su primo no se dignaba a hablarle y últimamente se estaba portando como un completo idiota no le quedaba nada más que pensar.

Manuel, Manu –Francisco llego al lado de su amigo y consiguió que lo mirara; esos ojitos tristes lo destrozaron por completo- Mi pana ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás así? Dime, por favor

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Chile a la vez que gimoteaba intentando decir algo.

¡Uhm! Yo… es que "snif" él… ¡Ugh! Él…

¿Martín te hizo esto? –Manuel se despedazó al escuchar su nombre y se desplomó sobre la mesa frente a él.

El aura de los presentes cambio repentinamente y la rabia se sentía en el ambiente; matarían a ese bastardo.

No tuvieron que hablar para estar de acuerdo, rápidamente fueron hacia la puerta a emprender rumbo.

¡¿Por queeee?... –Manuel sintió la puerta cerrándose y se dio ánimos para levantar su cabeza- ¿Eh?... ¿Chicos?...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Maldito corazón, ya deja de llorar ya no sigas_… -Martín se detuvo frente a su sillón-… pelotudo –Se acercó para recoger la chaqueta que olvidó el chileno, llevó la tela hacia su nariz sintiendo el aroma del muchacho impregnado en la prenda- … Manu…

¡Tú, desgraciado!

Repentinamente entraron sus hermanos y lo sujetaron de brazos y piernas.

¡Ah! ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?

¡Esto es por Manuel, infeliz! –Grito Julio quien sostenía su brazo derecho. Sus hermanos lo levantaron unos centímetros sobre el piso.

¡¿Q-qué cosa? ¡Ah! –Luciano levantó el puño colocándolo en ángulo directo a su cara para darle con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Lunáticos! ¡Déjenme! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

¡Ah! –El brasileño estaba listo para ensartarle su mano en la cara cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par entrando Chile a escena.

¿Qu…?... ¡¿Qué cresta están haciendo? –Se acerco a ellos e hizo que soltaran al rubio.

¡Voce no tiene que proteger a este desgraciado!

¡¿Desgraciado por qué che?

¡Ah! –Bolivia volvió a lanzarse sobre el argentino y logro golpearle la cara antes que Manuel lo jalara hacia atrás.

¡¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué le quieren pegar a Martín? –Manuel se colocó frente al transandino conteniendo la ira de sus hermanos.

¡¿Eso mismo, boludos?

¡Deja de defender a este bastardo pe!

¡No tienes que soportar a alguien que te golpea mi chavo! –Los ojos de la pareja se abrieron por completo ante ese comentario.

¡¿Qué? –El rubio sujeto los hombros del chileno y lo volteo.

¿Les dijiste que yo te golpee, Manuel? –Lo miro con rabia y tristeza- Sos un…

¡Claro que no!

¡No tienes que tenerle miedo Manu! –Miguel lo abrazó por la espalda alejándolo del rubio- ¡Tiene quien lo defienda cojudo! –Le grito a Martín.

¡Ay! –Chile se quitó las manos de su hermano y regreso al lado del transandino- Martín nunca me tocaría un pelo ¡Y no lo estoy defendiendo! –Se apresuro en aclarar.

¿Y por qué rompiste en llanto cuando te mencionamos a este? –Cuestiono Pedro.

… ¿En serio Manuel? –Martín lo miro con curiosidad, no era muy común que el chileno estuviera peor después de sus peleas, por lo menos eso le parecía a él.

P-pues… -La cara del moreno se tiño de rojo y esquivó la mirada de su pareja- Co-como que ando un poco sensible últimamente, por eso…

Manu… -Argentina le sonrió con ternura y rodeo la cintura del chico acercando su cuerpo.

¿Y cómo explicas los golpes justo después de una pelea?

Eh…

Yo se los diré –Martín froto su mejilla con la de Manuel con toda ternura- Es que mi Manu se pone torpe cuando se enoja conmigo; se tropieza con la alfombra, o con sus propios pies en la escalera… –Le besó la frente para que Chile quitara la cara de odio que le dedicaba- ¿Verdad mi amor?

N-no… sí –Terminó aceptándolo y el rubio le dio otro besito.

¿Viteh?

Sus hermanos se quedaron sin habla ¿Entonces eso era todo? Por lo que se veía debía ser.

¿Así que me extrañabas, Manu? –Martín le dio otro besito en su frente mientras Manuel acariciaba su pecho.

Sí… -Escondió su cara en el cuello de su novio- No me dejes solo de nuevo

No, mi chilenito –Beso- Nunca más, amor

Pronto empezaron a besarse y acariciarse sin importarles las miradas de sus hermanos.

Ay, que lindos –Pero no todos pensaban igual que Miguel.

¡Uigh! Ya vámonos –Julio tiraba de la ropa a los demás, eso se iba a poner feo en unos minutos.

Pronto fueron dejando la casa sola para los dos amantes, tranquilos porque a fin de cuentas no pasaba nada grave.

Que pérdida de tiempo, no puedo creerlo…

Igual corriste para ayudar a Manu ¿O no, Julio? –El nombrado se hizo el desinteresado ante lo dicho por su hermano.

¿De qué hablas? Yo solo quería pegarle a Martín

Jajaja, mentiroso…

Mientras en la casa del argentino la pareja del fin del mundo seguía besándose acurrucados en el sillón del rubio.

Mi amor, tendré que irme a vivir con vos si seguís así, pibe –Besó su cuello y acaricio la espalda del morenito.

Uhm, ya no le pongai tanto weon –Vaya que extrañaba esas manos- Ah… eso está rico

Que yo te golpeaba, que pelotudos –Se acomodaron mejor para quedar abrazados sobre los cojines.

Pero ya sabí, si te portas mal tengo quien te dé una lección, jajaja

Uhm, callate y besame…


End file.
